Home
by knucklecakes
Summary: After a tiring night in Bludhaven, Nightwing finally realizes where his home is. [in issue 56]


He stepped out of the shower in a hurry to avoid the gazes of the women. It wasn't bad enough that Dinah accidentally spotted him in the bathroom but now they surely must have been talking about their escapades from the night before.

His relationship with Barbara was very easy going; there were no necessary requirements for dates. Both had responsibilities that the other acknowledged without demanding so much. It just felt right with Babs - he didn't have to worry about maintaining an alias like how it was with Clancy. He was free to be with himself around here and most importantly, he knew she understood.

After such a rough day from Desmond's goons, it was nice not to come home to a lonely apartment building. She was always there for him and sometimes it did get to him. He knew Babs hated it when he played the macho man, always wanting to do things for her but it was just from him, from someone who loves Babs for who she is.

That night he decided to visit Babs and once in a while, she wouldn't be able to recognize his footsteps. She was working diligently on her laptop when he leaned over and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" he laughed, feeling very accomplished that he could actually surprise her. She let out a gasp and stirred in her chair.

"I thought I'd surprise you," he said, smirking as she turned around.

"You meant give me a heart attack," she quipped, holding her heart in shock. Her eyes narrowed as she pushed him back, laughing.

Of course, she loved it when Dick visited. Other than her father and Dinah recently, Dick was one of her regular visitors since Jason. Looking at his eyes, Barbara could see the toll that Dick's double lives was taking. She had reprimanded him multiple times about overworking himself, but he was just like Bruce in that he would make sure that the job got done, not caring about himself.

He took her glasses off as he leaned toward her, holding her hand in his.

"What's this about, boy wonder?" she asked, more outwardly than she had meant.

"I'm just happy and I wanted to share it," he whispered as his lips touched hers. Her hand caressed his cheek, roughing over the stubble from the night. They molded together as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he knelt to reach her.

"Babs, you're incredible," the words spoken against her lips, and she blushed. In a regular day, of course she would quip back because more than half their conversation was in jest but in this type of situation, Barbara was not her usual joking self. Being with Dick did make her feel secure and just complete.

"Let's take this to the back," she mumbled in response. He picked her up, with his arms around her legs. He huffed jokingly as she began to twirl the strands on the back of his neck.

"Rough day?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It's getting better," he smiled at her. With little words like these, Dick knew how to turn Barbara's day around. He placed her on the bed and jumped on her. He placed his hand right below her green shirt, hugging her hips. She kissed him, her hands traveling from his neck down to his back where she began to opeh his suit. He paused long enough for her to remove the top portion while he pulled Babs close to him. When she began to pull his pants down, he stopped her.

"You know I don't just come to you for sex, right?" he asked, holding her hands at his hips. She hesitantly made eye contact and nodded.

"Yeah, I know that," she replied nonchalantly, "but it doesn't hurt." She added, trying to ease the tension.

"Babs, I'm serious," he began, lying next to her instead of towering over her. He ran his hand through his hair, which was Babs' favorite pass time in bed, while not otherwise occupied.

"The feeling I get being around you... It's just so complete. I don't just come to you for sex," he said, leaning on his side so he could look at her.

"I know that Dick. But then its just, why else would you come to the cripple?" she muttered darkly, adding a sarcastic laugh.

"Because being around you is the only home I have," he confessed as he pulled her close to kiss her gently on the forehead, "and you better not be using me for my body!"

She laughed quietly and could feel the heat rushing to tips of her ear, she pressed her lips against his collarbone. The way he made her feel was like no other. Her nights spent with Jason seemed passionless when compared to how a simple kiss on the forehead from Dick made her feel.

"Always such a charmer," she smiled as she pulled his face down to kiss him on the lips.

"Only for you," he replied, kissing her back. He nipped at her bottom lip, inciting an entrance for more closure. Holding her close, he began placing butterfly kisses along Barbara's neck until he reached her shirt. He pulled it off swiftly, as she undid her bra. He claimed her as his and only his when he kissed the one spot repeatedly on her neck, on that one spot that he knew to be her weakness.

"I love how you embraced yourself after what the bastard did to you," he mumbled against her skin as he kissed her arms, a sign of how much stronger she had gotten since Joker's attack. She truly was the strongest person Dick knew, emotionally and physically. For a paraplegic, Babs was quite the overachiever since she trained with the world's greatest superheros. This was so much more intimate than any of the other times she had been with Dick, but those were also very passionate much like earlier, but right now, it was simply intense.

"I love how grounded you are, and I love how you keep me grounded," he said, kissing her wrist. "I can't believe how talented you are, and these are just so cute," he kissed each of her fingers on her right hand. He traveled from her hand to her waist where there were still scars. He felt her quake as his hands ghosted over her side down to her hips.

"And these, I can't even tell you how much I love these and how you're still so sexy when you claim not to be," he said, continuing his exploration.

"Dick, that's enough," she muttered, covering her face with one hand but palming the sheets with the other.

"No, stop that. I'm no where done with this," he said sharply, as he pulled her pants down, along with her panties. He traced his mouth over her hips, down to her shaven bottom. He teased one finger down her slit which was soaked.

"This, this hasn't changed at all. I love how responsive you are," he breathed as he separated her legs. He placed kisses leading up to her sex. Using his fingers, he opened the labia and began suckling on her clit which still drove her insane.

"Oh god, Dick" she mumbled, while biting her lower lip. Her hand had found its way down to his head where she was palming his head to close their distance. He continued his ministrations, adding a finger to her opening.

He could tell she was close by her moans, and with a final kiss on her hooded clit, he drifted back up and was immensely pleased by her blushed face. He placed two kisses on either cheek and to her, it feels like fireworks everywhere on her body. He made her feel this way with just words, let alone what he did to her body.

She snaked her hand down to his crotch, slipping off the rest of his suit. She wrapped her hand around his swollen dick and stroked it, palming the tip. She felt his breath tickle her neck as he moaned. She was used to this, his coming undone by her made her feel powerful.

"I've loved this side of you too," he breathed out, "how you're not afraid to claim what's yours." She could practically feel the smirk on his face. With a few moves, he was about to come undone when she placed him at her opening. It was all the invitation he needed to finally come home. Since he knew neither of them could for the moment, he pushed in one thrust and immersed himself in Barbara. At that point, they were one. With each other, they were in sync and in complete harmony.

"And in case you couldn't tell, I love you Barbara," he said with a final kiss on her lips before he fell asleep.

"I love you too, boy wonder," she smiled back, wrapping herself around him.

With that, the night was over for them and they were both at home.


End file.
